Niklaus Dagon
Niklaus Dagon is a member of the Khaos Brigade working alongside Katerea Leviathan. Niklaus is a descendant of the original Satan, which causes his illegitimate father, Lord Dagon to cut their family tie with the last remaining Satan family (which led to their extinction). He was recruited by Euclid Lucifuge after witnessing the latter consuming human blood as a ripper, promising to help him in his pursuit of Chaos. He knows of the war Simon Beelzebub is planning to wage against the Old Satan faction and expects to fight him on the battlefield. Appearance Due to him spending a majority of his time in the human world unlike the other members of the Old Satan faction he dons a more human-like appearance wearing a red t-shirt with a black jacket and black jeans. He also wears long red boots with long black laces running through them, he has been described as some as having a 90s bad boy look. He has straight black hair that spikes at the ends and goes past his ears and dark pink eyes. Despite being centuries old, he looks like a handsome young man in his early 20s. Personality Niklaus Dagon can be described as a person with no dreams or goals. Grayfia Lucifuge, who knew Niklaus when they were both children, explains that Niklaus was abused and tortured physically and emotionally by his parents until he started to feel hollow and nothing. He was known for torturing the animals and familiars in his parents manor and this later spread as he began to torment the children he grew up with. He is known for his cruel and sadistic streaks, making women in the human world fall in love with them only to destroy their lives before killing them. Sirzechs even describes him as one of the person he truly hates most in the world. Years of humiliation, rejection, and being treated like a monster by his family led him to kill his parents in rage and after his siblings tried to enact revenge he killed them too. After realizing he still felt remorse for what he did he tries to completely shut out his emotions, becoming a true sociopath and living only to kill and spread chaos to others. He is shown that he cares about usefulness over his own feelings, keeping people alive to suit his goal even if he does want them to die. Despite trying to hide it he still harbors some humanity in him, which is why he keeps Yelena, his witch lover around (however some of this might have to do with her being able to break the curse on him) and wants to turn Ichiro into a ripper like him. He reveals that he wants to create other hybrids like him, which is something his mom tried to prevent when she sealed his other race away. Another side of humanity is also shown when he cries when being tormented by illusions of his dead siblings. However Ichiro and Sirzechs both agree that Niklaus isn't worth saving as they both try to pursue in killing him. History Niklaus was the third child, middle child bore to the witch Jadis and Lord Dagon however Lord Dagon realizes that he isn't his son and begins to torture and abuse him. Jadis even takes part in this as she seals Niklaus's hybrid side making him incredibly weak compared to his siblings. When he finally begins to realize who his real father truly is, the grandson of the Original Satan, he takes pleasure in learning to use these powers knowing they make his dad angry. When he left home to fight off in the Great War he begin to realize that the devil elders of the 72 pillar would never truly accept him despite his military accomplishments so he returns back to his family only to be shunned. He attempts to retrieve a set of evil pieces from Ajuka but Ajuka refuses stating he's too evil, even by devil standards, for such a thing. He later confronts his father and asks why he hates him if he can't help what he is and his father answered, "I don't care what you are, I just want you to die" causing Niklaus to lash out and rip his head off, after killing him his mother attacks only for him to rip her throat. He actually felt remorse for killing her but he leaves her body behinds and runs into the human world. After being tracked down by his siblings he killed them all one by one and completely shut off his emotions to the world. He then begins to live his life in England before moving to "The New World" and residing their for almost three centuries. When Lord Dagon cut ties with the remaining Satan family, due to having very little allies when they waged war against the New Satan Faction they were destroyed. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being the descendant of the original Satan he is shown to be immensely strong in the use of magic, using his power to completely destroy Sona's barrier during Kokabiel's attack on Kuoh. Sirzechs states that Niklaus might be on par to Simon Beelzebub in terms of demonic power. Kingdom of Dark Light also known as Realm of Impurity is a power that belonged to the Original Satan that he passed onto his children. This ability allows one to manipulate dark light, a form of light that is fatal to angels and fallen angels. Niklaus can either release this as blasts or turn it into spears or other weapons. Niklaus has stated that his use of this power is superior to the other remaining children of Satan. Witch Powers (sealed): Due to being a hybrid, Niklaus is supposed to be capable of casting spells and using different form of magic similar to a witch however these abilities were sealed by his mother in order to please Lord Dagon and over her own fear and paranoia of her power. * Psychic Creation (sealed): A unnatural power that belonged to his mother that allowed her to turn ordinary humans into psychics, bestowing them all a psychic ability. Niklaus wasn't to reawaken this power in order to create a army of hybrids of his own. Immense Strength: Niklaus possesses monstrous strength which allowed him to kill a battalion of mid to high class fallen angels on his own despite being very young at the time. Immense Speed: He is shown to be very fast able to keep up with Simon Beelzebub in terms of speed. Tracking Senses: A ability he gained from his time in the human world, Niklaus is capable of predicting his opponents next whereabouts or moves based solely on their scent and his instincts. Equipment Satan's Gear: A device created by Shalba and imbued with the magic of his witch lover, when he reawakens his hybrid powers he plans to combine them with his Kingdom of Dark light ability create a army of devil-humans. The gauntlet is created from the same material as the evil pieces. It is unknown whether this device actually works or not. Trivia * I've been trying to write a "Niklaus" character for almost a year he was originally going to be the step-brother of Ichiro who was the real one to kill all of their other siblings but I abandoned this idea however he still plays the same role when it comes to his impact on Ichiro. Not only Niklaus but I also had Jason from Tokyo Ghoul in mind when writing his history. * Niklaus is the first of two characters in the story to commit familicide. * Dagon, similar to other demons in the Christian Religion was a Canaanite Deity, he was the father of Bael and a fertility and fish deity (I pay some tribute to this in Niklaus's familiar). * Niklaus is the complete opposite of Simon Beelzebub which makes them the perfect antagonists for each other. * He is the first character shown in the series to have the last name of a main character despite sharing no blood with them. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Magicians